<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Dark Comes Creeping In by ski167</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121618">When the Dark Comes Creeping In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167'>ski167</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little!peter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Scared Peter, Soft Peter Parker, daddy!Tony, daddy!stephen, little!peter, soft tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter gets scared of the dark, his daddies are always there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little!peter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Dark Comes Creeping In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short idea I had for the three of them :) I could add more chapters if this gets popular</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slowly inched down the hallway. His socked feet made it easier to sneak around. Both hands clutched his security blanket, one corner in his mouth. He could hear sounds coming from the living room, where his Daddies were watching a grown-up movie. Peter reached the end of the hall. He was standing half in the shadows; either Daddy could see him if they shifted even slightly. He watched as they both jumped at the scary movie. Stephen chuckled at Tony as if he hadn't been surprised either.</p><p>"Shut up, you know you're more scared than I am," Tony said with a grin. They were just turning their attention back to the screen when they heard the floorboards creak. Tony and Stephen looked up. Peter stood in the doorway, staring at his feet. "What's wrong baby? Why are you up?" Tony asked. Peter mumbled something without looking up. "C'mere honey," Tony said, holding out his arms. Once Peter was curled up, Stephen spoke, running his fingers through the soft brown curls.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you know you're not supposed to be out of bed by yourself," he scolded gently, "What do you need?". Peter pushed his head into Tony's chest. </p><p>"'S too dark, Da..." he mumbled. Tony glanced at Stephen.</p><p>"Too dark? Baby, you've got a nightlight on <em>and</em> the door is open all the way." Tony observed. The couple knew Peter had a thing about the dark, but he never wanted to talk about it. They had done a lot to try to counteract it, though, even going to extra therapy sessions. </p><p>"No, Daddy, 's still too dark. Please, wanna stay with you." Peter whimpered. Tony knew Stephen was a sucker for sad Peter, and so did Peter. He occasionally used it to get what he wanted, but this was not one of those times. Stephen pulled Peter into his lap and rocked him a little. Tony gave him a look. They argued silently for a moment before Stephen relented. The pair stood and carried Peter back to his room. Peter resisted a bit, wanting to stay curled up in his Daddy's arms. When he was lying safely in his crib, Stephen and Tony turned to the lighting issue. Stephen turned the nightlight up to it's highest setting and turned to leave, but Peter protested. Tony glanced around, wondering what else they could do. His eyes landed on the small white noise machine in the corner they used specifically for nights like these. He turned on the sound of waves, but Peter still cried. Stephen finally resorted to turning on the overhead light but turned it down about 3/4. Peter's whines and whimpers started to fade. The two stood in the doorway until they were sure Peter was asleep. They didn't really like having him sleep in this much light, but what could they do? They couldn't help but wonder what had scared their baby boy so much that it had come to this. But those were questions for another day. Tony and Stephen would do anything for Peter, no matter how abnormal it seemed. He was precious to them, and they to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: ski167<br/>instagram: jack_draws05<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>